Family Life
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: A Raistlin's daughter story. Shonen ai
1. Surprise! Raistlin has a libido

Chapter 1- Surprises

Raistlin sat in his study, studying. His apprentice, Dalamar, sat across the table, lost in his own studies. Suddenly there came a banging on the door.

" Dalamar, answer the door." Raistlin ordered irritably from behind his dusty Tome.

" But, Shalafi, Who would be crazy enough to attempt the Grove?"Dalamar protested.

" I don't care, Apprentice. Just answer the door. That incessant banging is giving me a headache!" the dark mage glared at his apprentice, who scurried off to do as he was bid.

Dalamar got up and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was a devastatingly beautiful woman, with black hair, long and curly. She had eyes a deeper blue than the ocean and sensual, ruby red lips. When she smiled at him, Dalamar's knees went weak. Her voice, when she spoke, was soft, with a musical lilt to it.

" Is Raistlin at home?' She asked him. Dalamar nodded and led the way to the study. She followed.

" Shalafi, There's a Lady here to see you." She breezed past him into the study. Dalamar smelled roses as she passed him.

" Raistlin. It's been a long time." She told the mage, as he rose from his chair.

" Far too long, Amara." He agreed, giving her a genuine smile.

" And why, dare I ask, are you in such an . . . Obscure part of Ansalon?" He inquired, taking her hand and kissing her fingers with flair.

" I have a favor to ask of you." She put on her most winsome expression, which didn't fool Raistlin one bit.

" Oh? What, pray tell, might that be?" His tone suggested only a mild interest.

"I have a student, very advanced. She has already taken her test. I find I have nothing more to teach her. Would you take her as an apprentice?" Amara requested.

"As you can see…" He gestured at Dalamar "I already have an apprentice" Dalamar looked smug.

"But...It might be intriguing. I would very much like to see how advanced this student is…" The his words and tone revealed nothing but a mild curiosity, his eyes bespoke a fierce interest, visible only to those who knew him well.

Dalamar looked aghast. Amara went to the door and admitted a young girl, about 14, wearing a loose black robe. Her Violet eyes were wide in her small face and her white hair made them stand out even more. She bowed.

"Tell me, young lady, do you truly wish to be my apprentice, or is your teacher pressuring you?" He looked at Amara meaningfully.

" Master, My only desire is to further my studies with you." She told him submissively, head still bowed.

Already she calls me master, Raistlin thought.

"You Evil Woman. You knew that I couldn't resist a student such as her. You know me far too well." Raistlin glared playfully at Amara.

" I probably know you better than anyone." She eyed him seductively.

"Indeed." He grinned evilly. Dalamar's eyes bulged out of his head.

" Well, I must be on my way. I'll come back when we have more time to . . .chat." She looked him up and down suggestively.

"I would like that very much." Raistlin returned the look and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Dalamar's jaw hit the floor with a resounding thud. Amara smiled and left, leaving the girl alone in Raistlin's clutches.

"What is your name, apprentice?" Raistlin asked after resuming his seat by the fire.

" I am called Ghost, Master." She replied without looking up.

" Ghost . . .Hmmm. Dalamar! Please ready the Guest Chambers." He ordered.

Dalamar went, leaving Ghost and Raistlin alone. Raistlin rose from his chair, walked over to Ghost and laid his hand on her head.

"Your teacher is extremely skilled, and if she says you are gifted, it must be so." He smiled at her.

" Thank you, Master." Ghost nodded respectfully.

Raistlin resumed his seat.

"You had best get settled. This tower will be your home from this point on."

" Yes, Master." She bowed and left, heading for the guest chambers.

Ghost arrived at her room right as Dalamar was leaving it. He glared angrily at her. She looked at him, shocked, and hurried into her room.


	2. Call me Ishmael, I mean Raistlin

Later that evening, Dalamar came to her room and told her that dinner was served. She followed him down to the dining room. Raistlin gestured for them to sit. Dalamar went to sit down, and Ghost took the place at Raistlin's right.

"So, my dear, how do you find your quarters?" Raistlin asked his new apprentice.

"They are more than adequate, Master." Ghost replied respectfully, nervously toying with a napkin.

"There is no need to call me Master. Please, call me Raistlin." Her master insisted, reaching over and plucking the napkin out of her hands.

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Dalamar went slack jawed for a moment. Then he stood.

"I'm going to return to my studies…" He announced.

"Are you not hungry, apprentice?" Raistlin wanted to know.

"N-no. No, I'm not. If you will excuse me…" Dalamar left the room, head hung low. Raistlin watched him go with a look of dismay. He sighed. "Perhaps I was too harsh…"

Ghost looked at him.

" What, Master Raistlin?" She asked, concerned.

"My poor apprentice seems to be taking your arrival rather hard...and my goading did nothing, if not worsen the situation." Raistlin replied grievously, slumping in his seat.

" I don't wish to be a problem, Master Raistlin. Perhaps I should talk with him?"

"Perhaps that would be for the best…" He told her, smiling.

Ghost rose from her seat.

" May I go speak with him now, Master Raistlin?" She begged, wanting to work things out with the Dark Elf.

" If you wish." Raistlin told her, somewhat lost in thought.

She bowed and scurried away down the hall, searching for Dalamar's room. Dalamar was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap, but he wasn't reading it. Ghost knocked on his door. He went to answer it.

" Senpai, May I have a word with you, please?" Dalamar sighed and stepped aside so she could enter.

" What do you want?" The elf demanded harshly.

Ghost was not offended by his tone. She understood him better than he thought.

" I wanted to know why you are so hostile towards me." She explained. Dalamar stared at her. No one had ever asked about his feelings. For a moment he studied her suspiciously." What?"

" I want to know why you are so hostile towards me." She repeated patiently. Dalamar got the feeling that she genuinely wanted to know. He sighed.

"It's just that...well, I've been working long and hard to please Shalafi, to win some kind of recognition, but it's all for nothing! You walk in here, and instantly gain his affection! What makes you so damn special!?!" He burst out angrily.

" I don't know. I don't even want to be here," Ghost answered quietly.

"Then why are you here?!" Dalamar asked, confused. He couldn't imagine not wanting to be here, studying with Raistlin.

"My mother made me come." She told him simply.

"Your mother?" Dalamar asked.

" The Lady Amara ." She clarified.

" I would not have thought...You have no resemblance." He observed.

" I suppose not." Ghost was used to people not recognizing her as her mother's daughter. After all, her mother was very beautiful and she, well, wasn't.

"Why would she have sent you here, of all places?" Dalamar asked thoughtfully.

" I don't know. I think she and Master Raistlin . . . .know each other." She smiled up at him.

Dalamar's eyes widened. Raistlin with a . . . no way. Never happen. Right?

" I would like to be friends, Senpai ." She told him, quietly and respectfully interrupting his thoughts.

"Well...I suppose some company would be nice...Raistlin is a marvelous teacher, but he's terrible company." Dalamar grinned at this.

She smiled at him.

"And I suppose your presence doesn't really change anything...He's always been like this." Dalamar continued.

" Like what?" She wanted to know.

" Detached, and a little cruel." He explained. She nodded.

"I don't think he really means it, Senpai." She told him seriously.

Dalamar sighed.

"I know...it's just his nature, I guess." Dalamar sighed dejectedly.

" I guess." Personally, she had her own suspicions about her new master. Dalamar shook his head fiercely. "Enough of this moping!" He declared. "I'll give you a tour of the Tower, if you'd like."

" Sounds Great." She accepted his offer happily.

So, Dalamar led her through the tower, showing her the many opulent rooms that Raistlin never used.


	3. Can I be number 1?

The following morning was the start of Ghost's studies. Dalamar came down to Ghost's room, and gave a sound rap on the door, hoping she was already awake. She was. She answered the door fully dressed and ready for the day. She greeted him heartily.

" Good Morning, Senpai!"

"It won't be if we don't hurry! Shalafi's kinda...disagreeable in the morning." Dalamar told her.

" Really?" She quickly followed him.

"Ooooh yes. Anytime I've been late, he's been rather...irritated. He once sent a fireball soaring over my head when I was 5 minutes late for lessons!"

" That's a bit dramatic, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, well, Shalafi's a drama queen. It doesn't show, but it's there." Her new friend explained.

The two tore into Raistlin's study and stopped, shocked by the scene before them. Raistlin was asleep in his chair, robes askew, legs brought up and hanging over the arm. His book lay discarded on the floor.

"Seems Shalafi's taking a nap.…" Dalamar whispered. "We're in luck!"

Ghost grinned.

"Looks rather harmless when he's asleep, doesn't he?" Dalamr observed with a chuckle.

She nodded. Dalamar sat in a chair beside Raistlin's sizable desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we have a while till he wakes up…"

"Really?" She sat down in a chair nearby.

"He's usually a light sleeper...but when he naps during the day, he's like a log!" Dalamar grinned giddily. She giggled as well, unable to help herself.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Dalamar suggested.

" Sure." She agreed.

Dalamar wandered down to the kitchens, Ghost in tow.

He prepared a platter of sliced fruit, as well as some small cakes, and took them up to the study. When the two got up stairs, Raistlin was just starting to stir. Ghost, carrying the cakes, set them down on the table.

" He's waking up, Senpai." She informed him.

"Oh good. He'll have no excuse to yell at us, cause he's the sleepy head."

Dalamar just managed to stifle his grin. Ghost smiled at him and took her seat. Raistlin opened his eyes to notice both his apprentices were staring at him and smiling.

"Oh dear…" Raistlin blushed red.

" Good morning, Master Raistlin." Ghost greeted the mage.

"Good morning" He mumbled.

She was obscenely cheerful for the time of day.

"We brought you breakfast, Shalafi." Dalamar exclaimed, as he presented the fruit and cakes.

Raistlin silently nibbled on the cake, his attention once again on his book. Ghost was hidden behind a book and was suddenly overcome with giggles at the sight of a certain diagram. Raistlin raised one eyebrow and glanced at his young apprentice, Amusement apparent on his face.

She quickly attempted to stifle her giggles . . . and was unsuccessful.

Her master chuckled, now curious what book his apprentice was giggling over. He craned his head subtly to try and see, but was unsuccessful.

Ghost finally managed to get herself under control by turning the page in her book. Raistlin made a mental note to find that book later and have a gander...

Ghost suddenly realized she was freezing. Stupid stone tower. She muttered a few words quietly and the room around her warmed.

Both Dalamar and Raistlin noticed the significant change, even if just by a few degrees. Ghost continued to study without further giggling.

The three remained in the study for approximately 5 hours. Ghost and Dalamar diligently studying...and Raistlin pretending to study.

After those 5 hours, Ghost felt it was too warm and released the heat around her without even using words.

Raistlin smiled slyly. He had been watching Ghost for some time, and was quite impressed to find she had surprising control over her magic. Few mages could release a spell without words. She didn't so much as bat an eye.

"Well. I believe that is enough studying for one morning." Raistlin said as he stretched. Ghost looked up, startled to realize that so much time had passed. She grinned, For her, there was never enough studying. Dalamar, however, was more then pleased to hear this. Certainly, he loved to study, but he also liked to do other things as well. Ghost sighed, laying down her book. She stood as well.

"Apprentice?"

Both mages looked up and Raistlin chuckled.

"I suppose I can't call you both apprentice, can I? Unless you desire to be called Apprentice one and Apprentice two?" Raistlin asked humorously.

Ghost smiled at him shyly. Her smile struck a familiar chord in both male mages.

Dalamar responded with "Can I be number one?" in all seriousness.

Raistlin could not contain himself. He burst into laughter. Ghost, also serious, turned to Dalamar.

" Who else would be number one, Senpai?"

Raistlin wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, dear. What cruel god sent me such apprentices?" He said between laughter.

"So serious…" he snickered as he left the room.

Dalamar was rather stunned! He had never seen his Shalafi so full of mirth!

Ghost smiled as he left.

" He doesn't laugh much, does he?"

"No...it's such a rarity to see him laugh. Especially a genuine laugh. When ever he shows amusement, it's always in the cruelest and most sarcastic fashion...Maybe having a young lady around will rub off on him." The dark elf suggested hopefully.

Ghost smirked. " But where will we find a young lady?"

Dalamar grinned.

"No wonder.…" He gently cuffed her on the head. "We truly are a pair of stooges!" he said as he left the room, laughing .Ghost followed, smiling to herself.


	4. Secrets in the Garden

After several months, Ghost came downstairs to find Dalamar searching for something. She watched him curiously.

" What are you doing, Senpai?"

"Desperately seeking Shalafi. He disappears!" Dalamar explained, complaining.

Ghost looked at him, confused.

"But he's just in the Garden." She told him.

"Garden? What garden?" Dalamar had never seen a garden at the tower.

" The one in the back. You've never seen it?" She asked, surprised.

"I...suppose I didn't look. Why didn't I notice it sooner?" Dalamar smacked himself in the head.

Ghost shrugged. " Wanna go see it?"

" DUH! Lead the way!" Dalamar answered.

Ghost led him down a long flight of stairs and out an antique looking wooden door. Before them lay an expansive garden, all contained within a glass dome. Green grass, blooming fruit trees and roses far as the eye could see. A stream cut a path through the dome and trickled out the far end.

Ghost breathed in. " I just love roses."

She went over to examine a rosebush. Dalamar wandered behind her, trying to look everywhere at once. Suddenly he saw something white dart under a bush. He leap several inches into the air in surprise and let out a yelp.

Ghost looked up.

"Don't let the rabbits scare you." She told him.

"Rabbits?!? Why in the god's name would Raistlin have rabbits? He has always refused to eat rabbits...and Shalafi is hardly one to keep pets!"

Ghost shrugged. " You know him better than I do." She wandered on along a path.

"Hardly…" he murmured.

Ghost looked up.

" What?"

"Nothing. Just mumbling."Dalamar said quickly.

"If you say so." She kept walking. Suddenly she crouched down behind a rosebush, giggling madly. Dalamar could only watch in amazement. This girl, who's seriousness almost matched Shalafi's, was giggling?!? Ghost waved him over. Dalamar crouched down to see what had caught her attention. She pointed. Raistlin lay napping, AGAIN! Only now, he was swarmed with bunnies, one of which sat on his chest sticking it's twitching little nose in his face. Ghost was overcome with giggles, and could not stifle them. Dalamar was also reduced to a fit of giggles very uncharacteristic to a dark elf. But he giggled none the less.

Ghost tried to shush Dalamar, causing both of them to giggle more.

Raistlin then rolled over with a groan, and the bunny slipped off his chest with a little squeak. The bunny then righted himself and resumed his post, only this time on Raistlin's shoulder. He stuck his little nose in his ear.

When the tiny little nose shoved into his ear, Raistlin's eyes fluttered open. He glanced at the fearless rabbit who had awoken him and reached out to pat him on the head gently. Ghost suddenly let out a fierce giggle that she had been unable to hold in. Raistlin glanced over at them and sighed. The two giggling voices gave away their position.

"Dalamar, Ghost, come out here please." He requested.

Ghost stood and walked over without the faintest trace of blush. She just grinned at him. Again her smile struck the mages as familiar. Dalamar followed behind, a little embarrassed and fearing what Shalafi would do to him. Ghost sat down next to Raistlin. A bunny climbed into her lap, sniffing curiously. Dalamar sat down across from them, looking at the ground. Ghost patted the bunny.

"Is something the matter, Dalamar?" Raistlin asked.

The sound of his name snapped him out of his trance.

"Pardon?" Dalamar was confused for a moment, unsure what he was being asked about.

Ghost looked up.

"Are you alright?" Raistlin asked again.

"F-fine. I-I..um.…" Dalamar stuttered.

Ghost looked at him, concerned for her new friend.

"It's just...I thought you would be angry that we had snuck into your garden, and…"

Raistlin shook his head. "This place was never a secret. I merely choose not to mention it. And though you saw me in one of my rather...undignified moments, it doesn't matter. If I can't trust my apprentices, who can I trust?"

Ghost nodded. "It's very beautiful." She told her Master. "It must have taken years."

"Oh yes. This structure was here from the days when it was one of the Conclave towers, but after the curse, it too died. It took years of patience to get it back to even a shadow of it's former glory. It took...let me think. Somewhere near 6 years."

" It must have been amazing." She told him. Something about the Garden felt sacred and made her open up a bit.

"I wish I had been able to see it...but that's back far too long ago. Even before the time of the KingPriest. But it's rather nice now. Even if it isn't fully restored."

"It's very beautiful, Shalafi. I would not have thought you had such a way with plants."

Raistlin smiled. "Why do you think I never run out of spell components?"

Ghost smiled. "There are so many roses. I absolutely love roses."

"Hmm. I'm glad you like them. They're my pride and joy...The rose is actually my families crest...and my mother was named for them as well."

" My mother always smelled like roses. I guess that's why I have such a fondness for them. My father hates them."

"Your mother did like roses, didn't she…" Raistlin murmured absently.

Ghost grinned at him.

" How exactly do you know my mother, Master Raistlin?" Ghost asked, although she thought she already knew the answer.

"Hmm? We met when we were both going to take our test." Raistlin answered.

"Mother spoke of you sometimes. It made my father throw things." Her father was a violent man, drunk or sober.

Raistlin blushed a little and managed to say, "Well, your father and I met, and we didn't exactly see eye to eye.…"

Ghost nodded. Then her expression turned dark. " If she talked about you too much, he would hit her."

Raistlin suddenly got a very fierce look in his eye. "Did he now?"

" I tried to stop him once. . . . He threw me through a table."

Dalamar heard a very small growl emit from Raistlin. It caused him to be very alarmed. Ghost wasn't looking at either of them now. Instead she stared at the ground.

"I was too little." She said quietly.

"Too little?" Dalamar inquired.

"I was only six at the time." She explained.

Raistlin took a deep breath.

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded.

Ghost still didn't look up.

" As long as I can remember." Suddenly she stood up.

"Excuse me." She walked over to the river and sat down, not wanting them to see her cry.

When Ghost had left, Raistlin's shoulders slumped and he held his head in his hands.

"Dammit" He swore under his breath.

"Shalafi?" Dalamar asked, concerned.

"I need to help Amara and Ghost...but what can I do?" Raistlin wondered.

"Shalafi. It's hardly your fault…" Dalamar told him.

"Yes, yes it is, Dalamar...Amara's a dear friend of mine, and I should be able to protect her. And her child." Raistlin replied.

"Shalafi…" Dalamar tentatively put his hand on Raistlin's shoulder, hoping to somehow comfort him. Raistlin slumped against Dalamar in defeat.

Dalamar sat stock still for a moment and then, very carefully, put one arm around him.

"Don't worry, Shalafi, we'll think of something." Dalamar said reassuringly.

Raistlin smiled weakly, then stood up.

"Well then, the first step is to go and see if my NEW apprentice is alright." Dalamar glared.

"Must you be a bitch?" He demanded.

Raistlin looked Dalamar square in the eye. Then, without warning, Raistlin blew a raspberry in Dalamar's direction, turned and walked away toward Ghost.

Ghost sat on the riverbank, her face buried in her arms, her knees drawn up. She suddenly looked very small. Raistlin quietly sat down beside his young apprentice. Dalamar sat down on her other side. She didn't look up. Gently muffled sobbing sounds came from her.

"Ghost…" Raistlin spoke softly.

" Yes?" She looked at him, her face tear streaked.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured as he put an arm around her.

" It's not your fault. My father just . . . ." She looked down.

"I shouldn't have let her go back to him…" he whispered.

"What do you mean, go back to him?" She asked, just wanting him to keep talking so she didn't have to.

"When we met, your mother and I talked a lot. And your father was one of the topics of conversation. She told me how she was betrothed to a bone-headed knight, and how he had nearly stopped her from taking the test. She didn't want to go back.."

" She had to. She said she made a vow and wouldn't disgrace her family by breaking it." Ghost explained.

"I know...but…" Raistlin sighed. "I should have...tried. But you and I both know how your mother is. She wouldn't listen to a word I said. She never does." Raistlin smiled weakly. She nodded.

"I wish I could have helped her." Ghost told him.

"There was nothing you could have done...You were so small…" Raistlin told her kindly.

"Still . . ."

"I know. Trust me...I know." He said, and hugged her tightly. This simple action seemed to break a wall in her, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Raistlin did nothing save continue to hold her. The three sat in the garden for several hours before going inside. Ghost decided to take a nap and Dalamar walked her to her room. Then he decided to have a little talk with his Shalafi.


	5. Do the goddamn math, Shalafi!

Dalamar entered Raistlin's study and marched up to him.

"Dalamar? Can I help you?" Raistlin asked politely.

"You don't know, do you?" Dalamar asked him angrily.

Raistlin looked rather confused.

"Are you blind and stupid!?!" Dalamar demanded.

"Excuse me?!?" Raistlin stared at his usually self-effacing apprentice.

"Look at that girl you call your apprentice. Haven't you NOTICED something?" Dalamar asked his Shalafi.

"Noticed WHAT, my foolish apprentice?" Questioned Raistlin warningly.

"Ghost! Do you know who she is?!?" Dalamar was getting fed up with Raistlins ignorance.

"My apprentice?" Raistlin suggested, unsure of what the elf was getting at.

Dalamar stalked across the room, muttering about idiocy. Then he looked up.

"About how long ago did you meet this Lady Amara?" He inquired, pacing.

"I was 15 and traveling with Caramon. We met her and her sister on the road. She was on her way to take her test. Why?" Raistlin still had no idea where this was going.

"I thought so. I'm guessing Caramon and her sister hit it off right away so the two of you got to talking. One thing led to another." Dalamar thought out loud, trying to piece everything together.

Raistlin got a little wide eyed and turned a curious shade of pink.

"Lady Amara's husband goes wild at the mere mention of your name so I'm guessing he knows about your little party." He continued relentlessly, ignoring Raistlin's face, which was now the color of an exceedingly ripe tomato.

"Not to mention the obvious animosity for Lady Amara's daughter who was apparently conceived right around the time she went to take her test. Are you keeping up with me?" Dalamar questioned.

Raistlin glared. He disliked nothing more then a cocky apprentice.

"Do the goddamn math, Shalafi!" Dalamar shouted.

Raistlin's eyes widened significantly. Why hadn't he realized it?

"Good Goddess!" Raistlin exclaimed.

Dalamar smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Now he figures it out!"

"Holy... "Raistlin brought his hand to his mouth in disbelief. Amara knew...and that's why she sent her...and he was the reason they suffered...

"You have to do something, Shalafi!" Dalamar yelled

"Do you think I don't know that!?!?!" Raistlin yelled back.

"There seem to be a lot of things you don't know lately!" Dalamar told him.

"I think you should go, Dalamar…" Raistlin told the elf coldly.

"Very well. I will." Dalamar left, slamming the door to the study behind him.

"What can I do…" Raistlin whispered to himself.

Ghost hadn't been able to get to sleep because of the yelling. She hadn't been able to make out what they were yelling about, though. She heard Dalamar stomp past her door. She got up and went to Dalamar's room, knocking on his door.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Ghost?"

"What's going on? Why are you packing?" Dalamar was indeed packing.

"I figure that 'Raistlin' doesn't need more then one apprentice, so I'm moving on."

" But. . . ."

"It's better if I go. Then you can get more attention. You'll learn more…"

" I learn plenty! Don't go!" In an uncharacteristic gesture, She hugged him.

"I have to.…"

" But . . .You're the only friend I've got . . ."

Dalamar stopped and looked at her. Her friend? He had so rarely been called a friend...

"...I'm sorry. But...you're welcome to come visit me."

"Where will you be?"

"At the Conclave, in Wayreth Forest. I was promised a position there in exchange for...something…"

"Oh." She stepped away from him. "Do you really have to go?" Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Yes...yes I do."

"Then . . .Goodbye Dalamar. And . . Good luck." She turned and left.

"Thank you...Ghost."

Several days later, when Raistlin and Ghost were studying, Raistlin turned to Ghost and inquired "Ghost, have you by chance seen Dalamar?"

Ghost looked up. " Dalamar is gone."

"Gone?"

" He left. Several days ago."

"Oh…" Raistlin murmured.

" He went to the Conclave. He said it was best."

"It seems he took them up on their offer…"

" Offer?"

"Yes. Back before he was my apprentice, I was very...infamous. And the Conclave wanted an insider to watch me, and report back if I was up to anything. Dalamar was the only one who accepted. In exchange for a place on the council."

" So that's what he meant."

"He meant by what?"

" He said he was offered a place in exchange for something."

"He didn't want to mention it, because it's kind of his shame I suppose. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was a spy, and I humored him."

" Hmm. What happened the other night? You guys were yelling."

"Dalamar brought something to my attention the other night...and I don't really know what happened...he was angry with me, but it had nothing to do with the conversation...I think…"

" But why did he leave?"

"I really don't know...I asked him to leave my study so I could think without him hollering in my ear, and he took it too far…"

Ghost was starting to get irritated with Raistlin too, knowing about Dalamar's love for him.

"I don't know what it is he was so mad about…"

" I know." Ghost muttered.

"Pardon?"

" Nothing. Dalamar said I could visit him. May I, Master Raistlin? Today?"

"Of course. You may come and go as you please."

" Thank you, Master Raistlin." She went to her room to get ready.

So Ghost travels to the Conclave via magic.

Raistlin decided it was time to confront Amara, and demand the truth.

So, without wasting a moment, he sped off to see her.

Raistlin arrived at Amara's in a very short time and rapped on the door.

The door was opened by a small serving boy. " Yessir?"

"Young man, is Lady Amara in?"

" My lady is in the drawing room, sir."

" I would very much like an audience with her. Would you be so kind?"

" Yessir."

He led Raistlin to a small chamber off the drawing room, then went inside. He returned a few moments later and held open the door. " Go right ahead, sir."

"Thank you." he replied as he stepped inside.

Amara stood as he entered. " Raistlin."

"Amara."

" To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" We need to talk. This is not a social call."

" Oh? What is it?"

"Tell me about Ghost!"

" What about her?"

"Is she my daughter?" He asked, very bluntly.

" Raistlin . . ."

"Is she? Please...tell me." he pleaded.

"Yes."

".…Why didn't you tell me..."

" Because Ghost has gone through enough with the man she thinks is her father."

"You know it could have been avoided. I would have taken responsibility."

" You were a little busy at the time."

"A little busy? Amara...you know it wouldn't have been half this important…"

" At the time she was born I didn't want anyone to know. My husband would have killed her!"

Raistlin sighed. "I suppose I see your point...but your husband must have suspected something…"

" He did. He didn't know for sure until about eight years ago."

"Eight years ago?"

" Yes. When Ghost was six."

"Dare I ask…what happened?"

Amara looked away from him. " He . . .became violent."

Raistlin began to see red. No one harmed his family, legitimate or other wise.

"" Raistlin, you have to go. If Lan finds you here . . ."

""He'll what? Kill me? Far greater men and women have tried and failed. What does that dullard think he can do?"

" Kill me."

Raistlin sighed, knowing there was no way to convince her to leave, and no way to reason with this...this Lan.

Amara looked at him. " Raistlin, please . . . "

"Fine...I'll leave. But I'm not happy about this. If he gets...violent, please…"

" There's nothing I can do."

"You're a mage! You could easily defend yourself! You just choose not to because a good wife doesn't stand up to her husband!"

"Yes. I am a good wife. I'm not ashamed of that."

He shook his head and started for the door. "Her blind devotion to that fool is going to kill her…" he thought.


	6. Wifestealing? That's going a bit far

Starting now I'm going to thank all my reviewers. I don't have many right now, but ya gotta start somewhere, right? So here we go.

Doofus96 - Thank you for reminding me I had this story on the go. I actually had forgotten it. But, its back now and nowhere near finished.

Mylabrie - I always thought Raistlin had a lighter side. He just needed a chance to express it. He's such a sweet man . . . . . Deep, deep down.

Skull Bearer - First of all, get your terms right. A Mary Sue is a female god moding character, not a self insertion. And my Ghost does not God-Mode. Secondly, You don't have the right to give me orders and third, Bite Me You Pansy Ass Moron I work hard on my pieces.

Chapter Six------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the door he was leaving through thumped open and a big hairy oaf came in. He was tall and heavyset, and looked like he had no more brain cells than a piece of toast.

"Ooooh dear." Raistlin thought to himself. "This just went from bad to worse…"

The great oaf looked stupidly at Raistlin for a moment, then realizing who he was, charged him with a yell. Raistlin gracefully sidestepped, letting the sizable man fall flat on his hideous face.

Lan stood up, looking confused. " What are you doing in my house, you wife stealing Son of a Bitch?"

Raistlin raised an eyebrow. "Wife-stealing? That's going a little far wouldn't you say?"

" I'll kill you, You Bastard."

"Try me. You'll be unpleasantly surprised."

The idiot drew his sword and charged. He may have been as stupid as the Black Mage's twin, but he had none of Caramon's skill.

Again, Raistlin merely had to sidestep to avoid his oafish attack.

"How this man became a knight, only the gods know."

Lan bellowed and charged him again.

"Do you ever stop?!? Have you no real skill?"

Lan, realizing he couldn't get Raistlin, turned toward Amara." You miserable Whore! You brought him here!" He hit her knocking her down. He raised his hand again.

Suddenly a rather sharp, silver dagger was imbedded in his palm. "Step away from her. Now!" Raistlin demanded.

Lan turned. " How dare you interfere in how I deal with my wife!?!"

"This matter concerns me now. Amara is a dear friend...and do you know what happens to people who harm my friends?" he asked as he strode forward, hand suddenly ablaze with fire.

Lan looked frightened. He yanked Amara up by the hair and held her in front of him.

Raistlin smirked. "You don't have to be in my path for me to harm you. I just need to be more...creative." he stated as he started to chant.

Lan threw her down and started to run.

Wisps of smoke began to form around Lan's legs, and steadily climbed higher.

Lan screamed. " What are you doing?"

"Killing you, obviously"

Ghostly hands gripped Lan's arms and legs. He began to feel tension, as though someone was pulling his arm.

Lan screamed again. " STOP!"

"Why? What possible reason is there for men like you to roam the earth. You do nothing save for feed off a dying feudal system, beat and abuse women...and for what? If you knew what kind of pain you were causing...I wonder...Would you live the way you do now?"

Raistlin smirked. "Lets find out, shall we?"

Raistlin began chanting words to a spell that Amara was unfamiliar with.

When he was done, the spectral hands released Lan.

Lan suddenly went stiff. His face contorted in pain, as the force of one thousand blows hit him. He was pitched back, and lay on his back writhing. Wounds started to form, tearing his flesh, as though sliced by invisible blades. After a while, the torture ceased. Raistlin looked at Lan, with nothing short of disgust.

"Every wound you just received was your own doing...they are the vengeance of all the people you have abused. Die with this knowledge."

Amara now picked up the small silver dagger Raistlin had thrown earlier. She came over and stabbed her husband in the heart with it.

Lan let out a bloody gurgle as his heart grinded to a halt.

Raistlin came up behind Amara and put his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

" I have wanted to do that for 20 years."

Raistlin laughed softly. "You know you always have me to help…"

Amara nodded. Then she began to cry. " I'm such a terrible mother."

"No...you were doing it to protect yourself and your daughter...Please. Don't cry…"

" Protect her? From what? I stood by and let him . . ."

"You've both lived this long."

She buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

Raistlin held her for a long time, not really saying anything. She had to cry.

A bit later she looked up. " Where is Ghost?"

"With my...former apprentice, Dalamar Nightson. She's visiting him at the Conclave today."

"Oh. Have you told her yet?"

"No...it's funny. Dalamar was the one who pointed it out to me…"

" Oh?"

"My apprentice...err...Dalamar is a very keen observer."

" I see."

"I suppose it's best that we tell her…"

" I think she has a right to know."

"Indeed."


	7. Stop being an idiot and go

Dalamar sat in his new study, away from the rest of the Conclave, deep in thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes? Come in!"

The door opened and Ghost walked in.

"Ghost? Hello."

" Hi." she seemed . . . distraught.

"Is everything alright?" Dalamar asked, concerned.

" I'm really starting to think you were right about that man!"

"Hmm?"

" He's so cold and heartless and blind and stupid and . . ." She went on, calling Raistlin every name in the book.

Dalamar grinned. "You see? He's a marvelous teacher, but shit for company."

" You know what? He didn't even notice you were gone until this morning!" She told him, exasperated.

"Figures…" Dalamar sighed forlornly.

" He really doesn't deserve you, Dalamar."

"Huh?" Dalamar tried to act confused.

She went over and sat down beside him. " You deserve better."

"That obvious, eh?" He sighed.

" Unless you're him."

"Raistlin...isn't good with the emotions thing."

" He's not good with anything but his stupid magic."

"Seems that way...but that just means he's going to die alone...with nothing but his magic."

" That's why I didn't want to be a mage and study with him."

"You didn't want to be a mage or study with him?"

"Is there an echo in here? I told you, Mother made me."

"Well...what if you were to be my apprentice? I could just kidnap you." he said with a grin.

Ghost laughed. " I'd love it." She admitted. " But Mother wouldn't like it."

"Oh pooh on your mother. If you aren't happy, then you shouldn't study magic. What do you want to do?"

Her eyes lit up. " I want to sail."

"To sail? Then I have just the man you want to meet."

" Who?"

Dalamar took her downstairs to a sizable room. It was filled with numerous strange maps and items reminiscent of the sea. "DUNBAR!" Dalamar hollered.

Ghost looked around, studying the maps and remembering the books she used to sneak into her tomes.

A tall black man in a bandanna came in. " What do you want?" He grinned.

"I have here a young lady interested in sailing. Do you know any sailors by chance?" Dalamar returned the grin.

" A lady, huh?"

"Seems that way."

Ghost was across the room, reading a chart. She muttered something about one of them.

"This is Ghost."

" Ghost? What an interesting name."

"Isn't it though?"

"Weird. The word you want is weird. And it's a nickname."

"A nickname?"

" Yeah. My father didn't like the name Mother gave me so he ordered that I be called Ghost."

"As in to disappear…"

Ghost nodded.

"What's your real name? I feel silly now that I know it's an unwanted nickname.."

" Oh, its alright. I don't really understand why Mother called me Rosamund anyway."

Dalamar's eyes got a little wide when she said her name. Rosamund? Well I'll be a kenders uncle...

Ladonna entered the room and called Dalamar away.

"You two get along now. I'll see you later...perhaps we can have dinner. 'Kay?"

" Alright." Ghost was still studying the chart.

Raistlin and Amara enter the room in search of Ghost.

" Majere! And My Lady Amara. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We actually came to steal Ghost. Sorry to disappoint you."

" I believe the lass has dinner plans."

"We only need her for a moment or two."

Ghost walked over. " Master Raistlin? Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Ghost…we need to talk to you."

She was suddenly nervous. " O - Okay."

Raistlin and Amara ushered Ghost into a more secluded area of the tower, and sat her down.

Ghost was really nervous now. " What's going on?"

Raistlin stuttered "W-well...um.."

Amara elbowed him.

"You see, the truth is...that...I'm actually your father." Raistlin managed to croak out.

Ghost just stared.

"I know it may be hard to believe...but it's true."

"I didn't find out until a short while ago myself.."

She nodded.

"I really don't know what else to say…"

She nodded again.

"May I go back now, please?"

"I...suppose so.."

" Thank you." She got up and went back into Dunbar's rooms.

Raistlin sat quietly for a moment...and then said "She's pissed."

" She seemed very calm."

"Well, I doubt she's very calm on the inside.."

" What do you mean? She's always been very steady."

"I dunno…"

"She's always been very brave."

"I'll just have to trust you on this one…"

"She's a good girl." Amara said, nodding. Then she thought for a moment.

"Raistlin, go and see your apprentice."

"Pardon?" he'd just talked to his apprentice, and she was pissed at him.

" You should go and see Dalamar."

"I doubt he wants to see me…" Right. That apprentice. Raistlin frowned. What if Dalamar really didn't want to see him?

" Stop being an idiot and go." Amara ordered. She kissed his cheek and sent him off.


	8. Raistlin swallows his pride

Raistlin, rather stunned, nodded and left to look for his former apprentice.

Eventually, he found his Dalamar in his quarters.

"Dalamar?"

" Uh, Shalaf, Um, Raistlin?"

"Hello...um. You seem well…"

" Uh, yes, thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No...not really. I just wanted to…you know, see how you were…"

" Oh. That's very kind of you."

"So…it's been rather quiet with you gone…"

" Oh. I would have thought Ghost was enough for you to handle."

"It's not that...It's just very different with you gone."

" It couldn't have been that different. You didn't even notice I was gone until this morning."

"I noticed...I just.." He sighed.

" What?"

"Forget I said anything." Raistlin turned to leave.

" Raistlin . . ."

Raistlin stopped when he heard Dalamar say his name. He didn't turn, but he did respond. "I miss you, Dalamar. More then I thought I would. I always knew you would leave, but I guess I was hoping you wouldn't...I suppose I'm being silly and emotional…"

Dalamar said nothing. He was too stunned by this.

"I suppose I'll leave now, and let you get on with your studying...I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Dalamar opened his mouth to say something, but Raistlin was already gone.

"Damn. I just let him leave!?!"

"I'm a damn fool…"

Raistlin wandered down the hall, wondering what had compelled him to just spill all that.

Ghost was still studying charts with Dunbar when she realized she was late to meet Dalamar.

She sought out her friend and found him in his quarters, deep in thought.

" Dalamar? What's wrong?"

"Raistlin was just in here.…"

" He was?"

"Yeah…"

" What did he say?" She went and sat beside him.

"That he missed me...a lot."

" Really?"

"Yeah...he seemed very sincere."

" Did you know that he's my father?" She asked abruptly.

"...yes I did."

"When did you find out?"

"I just kinda pieced it together on my own...the day that I left."

" You didn't tell me?"

"I was only partially sure.."

" Oh."

"But I suppose I should have brought it up with you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Dalamar."

Dally smiled. "Thanks."

" But what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

" He misses you."

"And?"

" Do you miss him?"

"A little.."

" A little?"

"Okay! A lot!"

" So. What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know."

" Dalamar! Oh. I hate both of you!"

"No you don't. But quite frankly, I don't know what to do..."

Ghost looked at him squarely. " Do you love him?" She asked pointedly.

Dalamar turned very red. "Yes, I suppose I do.."

She scowled. " You suppose?"

"Alright!! I do!!"

Dalamar crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Not a real pout though...just sheerly for the silly.

Ghost, however, was soooooo not in the mood for silly.

" Then get off your ass and do something about it!!!! Quit acting like some pansy little elf."

"What can I do!?! Raistlin's so...GRR!"

"You can be a man! Or you can go back to Silvanost and be a good little boy because that's all you're good for!!!"

Dalamar was nothing short of stunned! But she had a point...He had never had any qualms with 'engaging' his interests before…why should Raistlin be any different?

" But maybe its better that you don't! Maybe you should just stay here! Better Raistlin never know! and never get hurt!!!" Ghost wasn't really mad at him. She was hurt and scared and upset. By acting like she was protecting Raistlin's feelings, maybe she could protect her own. She turned and gestured wordlessly at a statuette of Nuitari and blew it up.

"Ghost...Is everything alright?"

" Fine!"

"Ghost...please. Don't lie to me…" Dally pleaded.

Ghost spun to face him, hand raised as if to blow him up too. Then she sighed. All the fight seemed to go out of her. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. " It's just not fair."

Dalamar stepped forward and put an arm around her. "What's not fair? You can tell me.."

" Everything." She sobbed. " Mama lied to me my whole life. She forced me to be a mage. Papa . . . . " She gulped. She'd been holding this in for a long time.

Dalamar didn't say a word, and just let her talk or cry or do whatever it was that she needed to do.

She went on for a long time, talking about her life. She told him things she'd never told anyone. Finally, nothing more to say, she just leaned against him, exhausted.

"Feel a little better?" Dalamar smiled at her warmly.

She nodded wearily. " Thanks for listening, Dally."

"You're very welcome. I'm always here when you need me. Especially since you have dirt on me now."

She hugged him again. " I should go. I don't want to be late."

"Alright. Feel free to come see me anytime. For anything!"

She nodded and impishly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she left.


	9. Oh, a rescue mission? Delightful!

-1They got back and Ghost picked up her books and headed for her rooms.

Raistlin sat in silence in his room, cursing himself for gods knows what. "How was I to know...it could not have been prevented. So why do I feel like the bad guy..?"

Raistlin stood up and walked down the hall to Ghost's room. "Ghost? May I come in?"

The door opened soundlessly. Ghost stood next to her bed, books spread out around her.

"Ghost...I'm sorry."

Ghost looked at him, her face emotionless. " For what, Master?"

"For all of this...had I known...I would have told you sooner. I should have known though...and...Gods! Now I'm starting to babble!"

Ghost stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh helplessly.

"What?"

" You . . . And Dalamar . . . you just . . .Oh, Gods…Both of you need psychiatric help, I swear!" She sat back on her bed, giggling madly.

Raistlin stuck out his tongue playfully. "I do not need psychiatric help. Dalamar on the other hand…"

His tone suddenly turned serious, and somewhat pleading.

"So...are you angry with me?"

" Yes." She admitted. " But I'm angry with a lot of people right now. Your demise can wait."

"Awww. That's very generous of you."

" I know."

"So...Is there anything I can do to particularly avert your wrath?"

" Yes. Dalamar."

"PARDON?!?"

Raistlin turned a little pink at her statement.

"What do you mean by that? Do you want me to make him come back?"

She looked at him seriously. " Making him? No. That would make things worse. What I want to know is . . . do you want him back?"

"Of course I do...Dalamar has always been a very good apprentice, works very hard, and performs very well...and he's a good friend too. One of the few I have...actually, other then your mother, probably the only one I have. All my "childhood friends" were Caramon's friends, not mine, and they tolerated me. Not Dalamar. He could have just been an apprentice and nothing more, but he didn't…"

" You could have told him that. All he ever wanted was a little praise or recognition from you. Something to let him know he was a part of your life and not just an inconvenience. But you couldn't give him even that."

"I know...I'm a fool for not recognizing how wonderful he is" Raistlin sighed. "I wonder if he'll forgive me…"

" Do you care about him, Father?"

"I do. I really do…"

" Do you love him, Father?" Ghost had decided she was going to get to the bottom of this now.

"...yes. I have since I met him...he was so ambitious and unafraid. He didn't recoil when we met. He actually strode forward and greeted me like an equal."

" Why did you never tell him?"

"Dalamar has had a lot of lovers over the years, and I thought that he wouldn't love me. I saw a pattern in all his lovers. They were all very attractive. And, well.…" Raistlin blushed deeply. He couldn't believe he was saying all this. But if he couldn't tell his daughter, who could he tell?

" He has always loved you. He loved you before he ever met you. Those others? They were only to fill the void left by you. To him you are everything. He loves you, Father."

Raistlin stared. Before he met him? Could it be true? Dalamar, his beautiful apprentice...Gods! Why didn't he realize!?!

Ghost watched as realization dawned on her fathers face. She sighed, knowing her next words would be cruel, and cut deep. " But you push him away. Like everyone else who loved you.

Raistlin slumped where he sat...she was right.

He had loved others...but not quite like he loved Dalamar. And he had probably destroyed his chances with him forever.

Ghost walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. " You have lost so many, through pride, and ignorance, and greed. Don't lose us too."

Raistlin hugged Ghost tight, and buried his head in her shoulder. "I won't. I won't lose you two."

Ghost held the great mage tightly. She loved him too, she realized. He would not be the father Lan had been. Perhaps, he would even understand her.

"But, if I'm going to keep you two, I'm going to need help. Tell me when I'm out of line, tell me when I'm cruel, and tell me when I'm stupid and unobservant."

" Believe me, I will. If we are going to be a family, You and Dalamar and I, we are going to have to work together at it."

Raistlin pulled back and sniffled. Suppressing tears was not easy. "Right. Now then, step one. Gettin' my elf back! I swear, if Jenna so much as TOUCHED Dalamar, I'll kill her!"

" I hate Jenna."

"As do I, dear, as do I.…" Raistlin hugged her once more for luck and turned to leave. "Coming?"

" Of course, Father."

Father and Daughter traveled swiftly to the tower at Wayreth in hopes of reclaiming what was lost.

Raistlin and Ghost arrived at the Conclave, only to find Jenna and Ladonna glowering at them.

Ghost could handle Jenna, but Ladonna scared her. She hid behind Raistlin.

"Ladies. Can I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can." Ladonna snarled. "You can tell me why in the Gods name you are here."

"I've come to reclaim what is mine. Stand aside."

Ghost peered over Raistlin's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the two women.

Both of the rather frightening women then stared right at Ghost and glared.

Ghost ducked behind Raistlin.

Raistlin took a rather bold step forward and returned the glare a thousand fold. If there were anything other then magic that Raistlin was good at, it was glaring.

Ghost glared as well, hers matching Raistlin's eerily.

The two women stepped back several feet. Raistlin and Ghost sauntered by, with the protests of the two women falling on deaf ears.

Ghost stuck her tongue out at them again.

"That's my girl." Raistlin said as he patted her on her head.

She grinned up at him.

They quickly found Dalamar's rooms and knocked at the door..

"Yes? Come in?"

The two entered, much to Dalamar's surprise.

"Shalafi? What are you doing here?"

"Dalamar, I need to talk to you…"

"About what?"

"Something extremely important."

Ghost nodded. " Really Important."

"Dalamar…this is kinda...hard to just say out right...um…"

Ghost elbowed him.

"OW! Alright, alright!"

She chuckled, clearly having too much fun with this.

"Dalamar...I love you. Very much. I always have. I've just been either too proud, too stupid or just flat out lacking the confidence to say so…" Raistlin averted his eyes shyly.

Dalamar smiled to himself. Awww. Raistlin's so cute when he's shy… 

Ghost elbowed him again. He still had an invitation to issue.

"And…I'd really like for you to come home...I miss you."

" Me too!" Ghost chimed in.

"Ghost too. Please Dalamar." He pleaded.

" Please?" She gave him the big puppy eyes.

Dally smiled. " Well...I'm pretty settled here...and Ladonna's gonna kick the bucket soon, which means I'm the runner up for the head of the Black robes...Hmm.."

"Dalamar, don't tease!" Raistlin pouted.

Ghost smiled and elbowed Raistlin again.

"Alright, Raistlin. I'll come home. On one condition."

"Anything."

"I demand that you show a little more respect, give me more recognition and appeal to my ego whenever I demand it. As well as some other demands, which I will brief you on later." Dalamar said through a wolfish grin.

Ghost couldn't help it. She burst into giggles.

Raistlin was so red at this point that he could very well pass out.

Ghost just laughed harder.

"Well, now that that is settled, lets go home. Then Raistlin and I need to have a long talk."

Ghost hugged him. " I love you too, Dalamar."

"I know. And I love you."

She smiled.

The three emerged from Dalamar's room, only to be confronted by Par Salian, Ladonna and Jenna.

"Alright, Ladonna. What's the problem now?" Par Salian inquired

"Majere is attempting to kidnap my successor!"

Ghost smirked. " Rescue!"

"That's right. I'm rescuing MY apprentice!" Raistlin then reached out and wrapped his arms about Dalamar's waist. Dally was more then happy for the attention.

"Oh? A rescue mission? Delightful. Don't let us interrupt!" Par Salian beamed at the three.

Ghost grinned. She had always liked that man. She grabbed either mage by the hand and pulled them through the group, anxious to get them home.

"We shall have your things sent to you, Dalamar."

" Thanks." Ghost told him.

The two mages whisked Dalamar home, safe and sound in their cozy tower.


	10. Yes, Precious?

-1The three mages sat in Raistlin's warm study, tea at hand.

Ghost sat in a fluffy chair across from the two older mages, who sat on the sofa. She just grinned at them.

Dalamar, without warning, suddenly scooped Raistlin into his lap. Raistlin let out a little yelp.

Ghost giggled.

Raistlin glared halfheartedly at Dalamar, who grinned and kissed Raistlin on his nose.

"Dalamar!" Raistlin stammered through yet another blush.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Raistlin. Now that I know how you feel, I'm not going to have any reservations about making my affection known."

" Nor should he." Ghost informed Raistlin.

"Oh, you're against me too?"

"Awww, Raistlin. We're not against you. We wuv you!" Dalamar said while snuggling Raistlin's neck.

"Yee!"

"Dalamar, could I ask a favor?"

"Yes, precious?"

Raistlin sighed. He just knew that he would never escape his pet names now…"Would you go check on my bunnies? I haven't been down there for a while. I know that they always have fresh food, but...I worry."

"Of course." Dalamar replied. He then gave him a squeeze and sauntered down to the garden.

"Good. He's gone."

Ghost looked up at Raistlin. " What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm?"

" He was being affectionate, and you rebuffed him."

"I'm sorry...it's just a little new to me...I'm just a teensy bit nervous…"

" You? Nervous?"

"Yes. This is one of those things...I don't get nervous often, but when I do, I'm a wreck."

" Well, get over it."

"I know...and thank you for that. With you egging me on, I'll have to get over it. You won't give me any peace otherwise." Raistlin grinned at her sheepishly.

" Damn right. Now, Father, Go down to that garden and seduce him."

Raistlin turned a little red, but underneath his daughter's glare, he knew he had no choice.

"Alright, I'm going.."

"Damn right, you're going." As he left she discreetly pulled a chart out of her bag and began studying it more earnestly than she ever had her magic lessons.

Raistlin trudged down to the garden, not really knowing what he was going to say.

Raistlin entered the garden and approached Dalamar, who was comfortably situated amongst Raistlin's bunnies.

"Dalamar."

"Hmm?" Dalamar turned his head toward Raistlin and broke into a smile. "Care to join me?"

"Oh. O-of course." Raistlin replied, and sat down at Dalamar's side.

Dalamar instantly took Raistlin's hand, interlacing their fingers.

Raistlin turned pink, but didn't pull away.

Dalamar took that as encouraging and squeezed his hand.

Raistlin squeezed back, and smiled at him.

Dalamar was a bit surprised, and he moved closer to him, pressing up against the mages side.

Raistlin leaned against his apprentice and laid his head on his shoulder.

Dalamar slid one arm slowly around his Shalafi's waist, holding him tightly.

"Dalamar…"

" Mmmm, Itoshi?"

"Hmm...I like that name coming from you…"

" I should hope you don't like it from anyone else." Dalamar told him, chuckling.

"Well...no one else has ever called me that...so we shall never know, hmm?"

" I suppose not."

"Hmm…" Raistlin murmured sleepily.

" Sleepy, Shalafi?"

"Well, I wasn't, but now I'm very comfortable, which makes me sleepy...it's all your fault." He said as he playfully poked him.

" Sure, blame me. I don't mind." He grinned at Raistlin.

"You're a masochist." Raistlin mumbled.

"And you're a sadist. Perfect combination."

Raistlin chuckled. "Am I so cruel?"

" Sometimes. That's alright though."

"Not really...I feel awful…"

" I forgive you."

"Are you certain?"

" Yes. "

"Alright...thank you. I would hate to think that I hurt you…"

Dalamar covered Raistlin's mouth with his hand, green eyes staring into golden. "Stop that. I forgave you and it's over. Time to get on with your life."

Raistlin smiled at him, golden eyes glowing. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

Dalamar smiled sexily at him. "That's all I get? A kiss on the forehead?"

"Want a hug too?" Raistlin said, feigning innocence.

" Damnit. You are the most stubborn man I know!" Dalamar swore leaning over him.

Raistlin let out a yelp, and attempted to skitter away, knowing full well Dalamar was probably going to do something evil.

Of course, he was snickering while making his escape.

Dalamar grabbed on to Raistlin's robes before he could get away, and pulled him against him. " No more running, Itoshi."

Raistlin relaxed in his arms. "Alright. I give."

Dalamar kissed him.

Raistlin enthusiastically kissed back.

Dalamar began pulling open Raistlin's robe.

Ghost was upstairs, secretly studying her charts of the sea, which she'd borrowed from Dunbar.

The door swung open, and Dalamar and Raistlin entered.

Ghost hurriedly tucked her charts away and pulled an old magic tome onto her lap. Raistlin didn't notice.

Dalamar scooped up Raistlin and the two deposited themselves in Raistlin's chair.

Ghost looked up from her books and, without a trace of a blush, asked,

" Have fun, Father?"

"Oodles." Raistlin beamed.

" Good for you."

"Studying hard?" Dalamar inquired.

" Mhm. I, unlike you, have no lover and so must spend my time in more mundane pursuits."

"Poor daughter of mine. Sorry we neglected you for so long."

She looked up and took on a musing expression. " That's alright, Father. Perhaps I ought to go into town and find someone of my own to entertain me."

"To entertain you?!? And some say I'm evil."

" I didn't say you were evil, Father."

"No, but you, my dear, are. The poor boy…"

" The poor boy will survive, I'm sure."

"Perhaps." Dalamar chuckled.

" Hmm. We'll see. Besides, who said it had to be a boy? I prefer men."

"Good girl!" Dalamar exclaimed. "But be sure he's a man, and not a boy pretending to be a man."

"Or worse. The total opposite." Raistlin retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ghost laughed and picked up her books, leaving the two mage's to squabble.

"If some boy, or MAN, gets too friendly with my daughter…" Raistlin then made a violent gesture.

"Awww. Waistwin's such a good daddy."


	11. Avast! Sea Witch!

-1 Ghost was in her room, studying a book on knots that Dunbar had lent her. That stupid Captains Knot just had too many turns and twists.

Suddenly Raistlin knocked on her door.

Ghost looked up. " Um, just a sec." She quickly crammed all her stuff under the bed and then went over to answer the door.

"Ghost, can I talk to you for a moment?"

" Uh, Sure. Come on in." She stepped away from the door.

"Ghost, are you happy being a mage?"

Ghost stared at him. " What?"

"Is being a mage truly what you want?"

" It's what my Mother wants for me."

"Well, you're my daughter as well, and I want what's best for you, and what's best for you is doing what you love. So...what do you love?"

Ghost closed her eyes for a moment. " The Sea." She whispered.

"The sea, hmm?"

Ghost nodded.

"Well then, the Sea I shall give you. I'm going to contact Dunbar. He will teach you all you need to know to traverse the seas. Also, he'll probably teach you some of his 'Sea Magic'."

"Sea Magic?" Her eyes were bright and full of wonder.

"Yes. How to manipulate the winds in your favor, how to communicate with sea creatures and Gods know what else!"

" Wow!"

"So, is it worth a try?"

" Please . . ."

"Anything...for my daughter." Raistlin gave her a tight hug, encompassing both of them in his voluminous robes.

She hugged him back. He really did understand. "Um, Then I should probably tell you that I've met Dunbar already," Her eyes took on a dreamy expression. " He knows so much."

"Does he now?" Raistlin replied, hiding a smirk.

Better it was Dunbar then some creepy black robe. Wait...

Ghost snapped out of her daze. " What? I mean, he's really knowledgeable about ships and stuff." She was blushing crimson.

"I know. I'm not implying anything. I'm just teasing. It's what fathers do. Right?"

She scowled at him.

Raistlin stuck out his tongue then hugged her again.

She giggled and hugged him back.

That evening Raistlin went up to the Teleportation Chamber and zapped himself to the tower in Wayreth

Dunbar was studying some chart in his rooms.

"Dunbar..." Raistlin cooed.

" Majere, are you cooing at me?" Dunbar looked at him with an amused grin on his face.

"That I am." Raistlin then took a seat across from him.

" Are you well?"

Extremely. Thank you for asking. You're such a dear."

" What do you want, you twisted old biddy?"

"A favor, you salty old crone."

" What could I possibly do that could cause you to give me such compliments?"

"A young lady I know would very much like to learn the ways of the sea, as well as some 'sea magic' if you're so inclined."

"Rosie?"

"Rosie?"

" Never mind. Ghost?"

"Why did you call her Rosie?"

" No reason."

"Duuuunbar."

Dunbar raised his hands. " I don't know anything about it. You'll have to ask her. So is it Ghost you want me to teach?"

"Yes."

" Alright. She does have an aptitude and a love of the Sea."

"Oh, good, you'll do it. I don't have to 'convince' you." Raistlin replied with a grin.

" You never had to convince me."

"Awww...you're no fun." Raistlin pouted.

" It's about time you noticed she wasn't happy, Majere."

"It was pretty obvious...She was just keeping it under her hat. Her mother ordered her to be a mage...poor thing."

" She hates hats."

"Don't be a dink, Dunbar." Raistlin chuckled.

" So when will she be starting?"

"As soon as possible."

" She can start whenever she wants."

"Tomorrow then?"

" Certainly."

"Thank you, Dunbar."

Dunbar shrugged. " She's a good girl."

"You've just helped me make my daughter very happy. If you ever need anything, let me know."

" Don't thank me, Majere. I haven't done anything. It all depends on her."

"Well said."

" Of course. Now go away. I'm busy."

"Of course."

Raistlin stopped at the door, and stood there for a moment. He then turned around, and tackled Dunbar in a bear hug and bolted for the door before Dunbar could hit him.

Dunbar laughed.

Ladonna was standing in the door way, staring at Raistlin with eyes like saucers.

Dunbar looked at Ladonna. " Avast! Sea witch off the port bow. Take cover Majere, those things can take a ship apart faster than you can blink."

Raistlin doubled over in laughter at the affronted look on Ladonna's face. She truly did resemble something from the briny depths...a very ugly something.

" What do you want, Ladonna?" Dunbar bellowed good naturedly.

"Merely wondering why Majere was so...kind as to grace us with his presence."

"Nonna yer business, hag." Raistlin said between snickers.

" What did I tell you about putting holes in my deck with those bloody stilettos?" Dunbar demanded, yelling at Ladonna.

"You said nothing of the sort!" Raistlin giggled, now getting carried away.

Dunbar chuckled at Raistlin. " Ladonna, Get out of my Cabin."

"Humph!" and with that, Ladonna stomped out.

Dunbar just laughed.

Raistlin picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his robes. "And with that, I bid you farewell."


	12. Keep your mind on the conversation, Dear

At home, Ghost sat on the floor in front of Dalamar, who was sitting on the couch braiding her hair. It had grown quite a bit since she'd moved to the tower. Just then, there was a cloud of smoke and Raistlin appeared in the middle of it, coughing and waving his hand at it. Ghost sighed.

"Father, that smoke is tacky."

"I know. But it impresses the small minded." He replied in his most dignified tone of voice.

"So do yo-yos." She retorted, ruining his dignity and making Dalamar laugh. Raistlin Majere, Great and Powerful Black Mage, favored by Takhisis and most feared and respected mage in Krynn, then stuck his tongue out at his daughter.

"You begin studying with Dunbar in the morning, ungrateful daughter of mine." he informed her. She shrieked and ran to him, hugging him.

"Thank you, Father!"

"Just be sure and do your best with him, Ghost."

"I will! I will!"

"Oh, Dunbar said something odd while I was there." He walked over and sat next to Dalamar.

"Oh?" Ghost had retaken her place on the floor in front of Dalamar, letting him finish braiding her hair.

"He called you Rosie."

"Yeah, that's what he calls me." she told him, by way of an explanation.

"Why does he call you that?" Raistlin asked curiously.

"It's short for Rosamund, the name my mother gave me when I was born. Lan didn't like it, so I was called Ghost."

"Oh." Raistlin's eyes filled with tears. Amara had remembered his mother and honored her. He slid an arm around Dalamar's waist and watched him braid his daughter's hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raistlin sat on the sofa next to Dalamar, who was reading a book. The Dark Elf turned to his husband of five years.

"Anything interesting in the mail, Love?" he asked. Raistlin flipped through the various parchments in his hands.

"Magic Carpets at a discount, Love potions that really work, Ladonna's usual 'come back to me' note and . . . . . A letter from Rosamund."

"Finally!" Dalamar exclaimed. "It's been ages since her last letter. What does it say?"

"Let's see." Raistlin tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was written in the shaky writing of someone who lived at sea. He read it aloud.

_**Dear Father and Dalamar,**_

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to write. Dunbar and I only just landed. We'll be coming home soon, within nine months for sure. Dunbar has decided he wants to buy entirely new canvas and rigging, as well as caulk the ship's bottom. He's very thorough when it comes to his ship's. It's trying sometimes, but I suppose his solid practicality is endearing too. Married life is very different from dating, and things can change in the course of one night. Ooh, can't say anymore about that. Dunbar and I want it to be a surprise. Oh, We have to go shopping for that new canvas. I love you both. See you soon. **_

_**All my love, Rosamund**_

"Within nine moths at least?" Raistlin mused. " What an odd amount of time. I wonder why she mentioned that date."

Dalamar, however, had already guessed. He sighed. Raistlin was so bad at this sort of thing.

"Raistlin, darling, Rosamund just had her honeymoon, right?"

"Yes."

"You know what happens on a honeymoon?"

"Yes." Raistlin turned a bit pink around the ears.

"I'm so glad. Now, when a woman does that around the right time, certain chemical things happen to her body, things that come to fruit after about nine months. Are you following me?"

" Umm, not really. The female body is something I rarely think about anymore." He grinned at his husband.

"Keep your mind on the conversation, Darling. Remember when you and Lady Amara did this thing when you were fifteen? And what happened to her nine months later?"

Raistlin's eyes widened as realization dawned. Then he started to grin foolishly.

"Yes, Dear. You're going to be a grandfather." He patted the mage's white hair and returned to his book.


End file.
